In current telecommunications systems, a subscriber who has activated an automatic call forwarding to his voice mailbox is the only one who may access a voice message left by a caller in the mailbox. If a caller is forwarded by a call forwarding service activated by a callee to a third party callee, and forwarded again by a call forwarding service activated by the third party callee to a forth party callee, thus forming a call forwarding chain, the caller may leave a message only in the mailbox of the forth party callee. Thus, the precedent callees of the call forwarding chain, especially the first callee where the call actually was destined to, will not be able to access the message left by the caller and retrieve the information contained.
US 2004/0005045 A1 describes call forwarding services in an Advanced Intelligent Network (=AIN). A subscriber connected to a communications network, including the Internet and other packet switched type data networks, is enabled to customize and execute the call forwarding services, with near real-time access to the service data. That prior art concerns only the subscriber's setting of the call forwarding, not a caller encountering interlinked call forwarding after dialing a callee's number.